


Deal

by GonFreecss



Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Zoro want to learn a new sword movement from Kaku so they make a deal.
Relationships: Kaku/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Deal

"I want to learn the movement you did one moment ago". 

Kaku smiled and pretended to think about it for a moment. "No". 

Zoro frown, "Why not?".

Kaku thought that he looked cute when he made that face but he said nothing. "Because you are my enemy and I don´t do anything for free". 

"Fine, tell me your price."

"Are you so desperate to learn that you will beg me and give me whatever I want?". Kaku was enjoying every moment. 

"I am gonna become the greatest swordman, I don´t care if I have to make a deal with you to achieve my goal". Perfect, he wanted to hear that. 

"Okay, I will teach you only if you agree to go on a date with me". For one second Zoro face looked calm, even...Happy. He quickly came back to his cold and serious facade. "Deal". 

The truth, both idiots were happy about their agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos/comments/bookmarks.


End file.
